superfighters_deluxefandomcom-20200213-history
Melee
Baseball Bat The Bat or Baseball Bat is the second shortest Melee weapon, added in Pre-Release. The Bat has moderate damage, able to kill quickly if used well and in succession. It is only better than the Pipe Wrench, so finding a better one is advised. Whilst not too strong, it works well for dishing out some damage if an enemy comes too close, leaving the enemy easier to take down with a ranged weapon. If you find yourself against an enemy with an Fire Axe or Katana, it is better to either escape or take down the enemy with a ranged weapon, as their weapon deals more damage and has a longer reach. When the Bat hits Greandes they travel much further than if they were thrown. This is the only Melee weapon that has this ability. The Bat is the only Melee weapon that doesn't have the hitting metal sound when hitting metal objects. Note that the reach of the Bat is shorter than what you think, due to its long range in reality. Baton The Baton is the fourth best Melee weapon. It is a very long, as long as the Katana which is the second longest Melee weapon right behind the Cue Stick, yet weak weapon. Despite not inflicting much more damage than Fists, its length will allow you to beat your opponent in melee if he don't have any Melee weapon, or even a shorter Melee weapon. Strike fast and in succession. Fire Axe The Fire Axe is one of the two best Melee weapons in the game, being a bit shorter than the Katana, but with more knockback, and a bit longer than the Bat and Machete. Similar to the Katana, the Fire Axe has a long reach, but it is slightly shorter. The Fire Axe features a high knockback power, making up for the shorter range. It has a greater knockback rating than all other Melee weapons (other than the Pipe Wrench) This weapon is best used for keeping your opponent away from you, and the long reach is good for Melee fights. The knockback is very useful for knocking your opponents off a ledge, which would hopefully kill them. This can also help you remove enemies from your way, allowing you to escape them. Fists Fists are the default melee weapon. You can use fists at any time by pressing Q by default to sheathe an equipped weapon. The fists are the weakest melee weapon in the game. The fists are the worst melee method in the game, and it is best to get a melee weapon as soon as possible. They have the lowest damage and the lowest reach. Fists are always accessible. Do not rely on them to kill an enemy, they are best used to disarm a weapon quickly at the start of a match. If you find yourself against an enemy with a melee weapon and you dont have one, it is advised to escape them by tackling, or shooting them. Skilled players can still take out an enemy with a Katana or Fire Axe, by getting close enough up to them, and keeping their enemy inside of their fists short reach. Hammer The Hammer is essentially an alternative to the Pipe Wrench, it has almost the same power and reach as it and also spawns as commonly. Katana The Katana is the longest Melee weapon, added in Pre-Release. The Katana is one of the two best Melee weapons in the game, because it has the highest reach of all the Melee weapons, but a bit less knockback than the Fire Axe. In the right hands, the Katana can destroy a single foe at full health in a few seconds. The spawn for the weapon is rare, however, so it's unlikely you will receive it early in the match. However, it is best used to rush an enemy, as its minimal knockback will not aid you. Strike fast and in succession for maximum damage. Kicks Kicks aren't considered as a full weapon, but it's a melee attack that everyone can do in almost all situation; even when you are holding guns, or grenades; by pressing kick key (Default : S). Kicking players will make them stagger and will push them backward for a very short distance. Due to its low damage output and its very low reach, it is advised to switch to a more reliable melee weapon (even fists); or, if melee combat is avoidable, to run away. However, a well-timed kick can push players into traps such as holes or explosive barrels. A kick sent when you are falling down (even after a jump) will throw away your opponent, allowing you to gain a good distance between you and your opponent. This "jump kick" is an efficient way to take profit of a powerful gun if your opponent is chasing you. This may also be used to drag your opponent over a long distance, by combining jump kicks and diving (this is often referred as "dive kicking" by SFD players). After a jump kick, you stay on the ground in a kneeling position for about a second, this allows players to shoot or hit you easily. When you jump kick and land on something above you don't kneel at all. Jump and then doing a down kick is more powerful than a regular jump kick. It increases the damage and distance the player gets knocked. This is usually used when another player is near a ledge or a cliff. This ensures the players death, however if the other player doges it or counters it. When a player kicks a relatively light object, like Wooden Crate, and diving/jumping on it, you will get a double jump. Box2D physics multiplies your speed. Machete The Machete is the second shortest Melee weapon, added in Pre-Release. The Machete is the third best Melee weapon, as it hits more than the Bat, as well as having the same reach. Even though the Machete has short reach, it still has good damage. Dealing damage quickly and in succession is key, as it will encourage your enemy to get away from you. If you use it right, it will kill or greatly injure an opponent quickly and even can kill a Fire Axe or Katana user. Pipe Wrench The Pipe Wrench is the shortest Melee weapon, added in Pre-Alpha 1.1.3. The Pipe Wrench is the worst Melee weapon as it has the shortest reach and shares the lowest damage and the first common improvement to Melee. As soon as you can find a better weapon, ditch this. Because of it's common spawn rate, it will give you an advantage at the start of a match, making it a decent weapon against those without anything. The Pipe Wrench has the most knockback in the game, however, so it can be used to knock opponents off ledges. The Pipe Wrench has the same damage as the Bat, but is shorter. It could still be used to even out a fight against an enemy with the bat.